


Never a goodbye

by MadaDM_21



Category: Reader/A lover
Genre: 21 times, F/M, I Love You, short and sweet, to the moon and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaDM_21/pseuds/MadaDM_21
Summary: Just felt like a good time.We're so strong, My Love! ;) <3I love yoooouuuuuu!! :))))





	Never a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my stories are not about any celebrity couple, or any specific fandom!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway! ;)

The hardest part of loving someone is sometimes you have to let go. At some point, you experience that tear-jearking moment when you won't see each other for a long time (and, okay, sometimes it's only a few weeks, but you know what they say: the heart wants what it wants!).

  
When the time comes, the thoughts of what to say run through your mind over and over again:

"Goodbye" - friendly advise: never say this...  
"I'll see you soon" - a bit more acceptable, but it's still hard to voice.  
"Have a good holiday" - that's almost as bad as 'goodbye', only longer.

  
So, when out of words, just... don't. Don't say anything. Don't think about it as if they were moving to the other side of the world.

  
Sometimes, a reassuring _"I love you"_ and a bruising kiss is all people need... Honestly, it doesn't ease it at all, but it's something private, intimate.

  
You are the one I don't want to say goodbye to, My Love! The truth is I don't know how long it will be until I can hold you again, until I can simply squeeze your hand and kiss you. Just because! But I'm proud of the trust we have in each other, and I can assure you that you will always be in my heart, even if I'm off to another country!

  
Remembering your smile and those kisses in my forehead helps me keep in mind that you're mine and you love me.

  
_You love me..._ Wow... That still feels special, My Love!

  
And, you know what?

  
I "kinda" love you too! I _do_ love you too! You know how it goes..: to the Moon and back, 21 times! :)  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand done!! :) Nothing to add!


End file.
